Saved
by BroodBoy
Summary: Sara needs to solve the case of a murdered girl.can she help solve the case...AND save someone's life? please leave reviews. it means alot if you guys are reading it.
1. prolauge

Note: I don't own the characters or the show. This is my first story.so it might be a flop.reviews would be nice : )

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLAUGE**

**House 3 miles away from the Strip**:

She walked into the room with him kissing his lips as he held her face tightly. "Are you alright Maylene?…"

the boy said following her into the room. "yeah im fine why?" she felt her heart beating faster as she sat on her bed, her boyfriend staring over her.

"I don't know, never seen you like this I guess…"

he was nervous, his voice shaky and unsure. Maylene started undoing his belt buckle, bringing him closer to her.

"come on Aiden…it's not like we've never had sex before…"

Aiden knew it was true, but he'd never seen her so burning or rushed to do it. Still he loved her and didn't want to lose her over something so stupid. He kissed her lips passionately unbuttoning her blouse one button at a time.

"That's my boy…" Maylene reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Aiden helped her and went back to kiss her, but for some reason he felt that something was wrong that night. "I love you Maylene.."

Maylene smiled looking into his ocean blue eyes. "I love you too Aiden...forever" she kissed him lightly on the lips once and back to her passionate ways. He smiled against her lips and moved his kisses down to her neck. It would be a night he would never forget.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: I know the prologue didn't really have to do with CSI and all. but it's just a fill in thing I guess. Again I don't own the characters or the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:**

Sara Sidle walked into the crime scene with Nick, it was a small house two bedrooms, one bathroom. "who found her?" nick asked one of the police men standing in the door way. "Her mother was supposed to visit. When she didn't answer the door, mom called the police, found the body here just like this." Sara looked at the dead girl, she had abrasions on her wrists and bruises on her side. "found something.." Nick said looking under the bed, lifting up a condom rapper. "rape?" she question lifting and eyebrow looking around the body for evidence. "hmm...maybe we shouldn't leave it out of question though." Nick slipped it in an evidence bag, looking around for more stuff. 

Sara took another look at the body, it was a young girl maybe her early twenty's. "did you find any identification?" she asked looking in the nightstand.

"no but I found a wallet…looks like a guys wallet. Let's see a...Aiden Lakewood. Age 22 , 6 feet tall, brown hair , blue eyes."

"Sounds like a normal guy…but definantly put up as a suspect…now let's ask the mother about her daughter.

"now ma'am...i just wanna ask you a few question about your daughter.." Nick sat down and talked to the girl's mother while Sara looked for more evidence in the room. Thirty minutes later Nick came back in with more information. "find anything else Sara?" he sat down in a chair across the way from the bed. "found a loose hair...it might be the girls, this guy Aiden's, or the murderer. As well as some semen samples on the bed sheets, so unless this guy Aiden didn't _sleep_ over last night he's a primary suspect."

Nick smiled and looked at Sara admiring her concentration on the job. "well I asked the girls mother more information. Her name is Maylene Sykes, age 21, going to college at UNLV, studying psychology…" nick flipped through some pages on his clipboard.

"seems like we gotta get back to the lab and analyze all this evidence." Sara packed up all her things and walked out to the Denali with nick at her side.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: same as the last chapter. don't own the show or the characters. Thank you Betrayed Daughters for my ONLY review so far. : more would be appreciated. Even if they say this story sucks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**

The lights were low and dim in the lab when Sara was looking at her and nick's latest crime scene. She leaned over the microscope looking at the hair sample left on Maylene's bed. "Hey Sara" Nick leaned against the door frame. She jumped in her seat, surprised since it was a quiet day for once in the lab. "Sorry…did I scared you?" he smirked walking over to her, placing some papers on the counter. "no, sometimes I just jump in my seat because it shakes the fluids in my brain." Her face was strait and serious looking in his eyes. Nick was silent and not sure if she was joking or serious, "im kidding nick…"

"yeah well I knew that…anyways I got an address for that uh...Aiden guy...maybe it'd be good to check it out." He opened the manila folder on the counter taking out a piece of paper. "well…there's a skin sample on the hair I found, but it doesn't match the dead girls." She kept looking into the microscope. "and I found a blood drop on his wallet, it belonged to the girl."

"sooo your thinking it might belong to this Aiden guy?" Nick asked looking at her quizzically. "well so far everything points to him.." Sara turned her face towards nick not knowing he was so close. "am I interrupting something?" Catherine smiled at them walking in. Nick looked away, as if they weren't caught in that position, "no, just working on a case… everything is fine." Sara Cleared her throat looking into the microscope again. "Riiight, well were gonna go get something to eat we wanted to see if you guys wanted to come." Catherine smiled to her self seeing he attraction between the two. "Sure Kat..that sounds great…we'll catch up with you guys." Nick smiled at her and waited till she left. "well that was embarrassing…" Sara brushed her self off walking towards the door. "yeah...just a little...how 'bout after we eat we go take a visit to Aiden?" Sara stopped and turned around looking at him as he caught up with her.

"yeah seems fine with me…" she walked with him outside, "After you." Nick opened the door for her heading towards Denali.


	4. Chapter 3

Note: again I don't own the characters or the show. i might be updating everyday since it's summer. I don't own the songs either the first one sung is called "Taxi Driver" by Gym Class Heroes. And the second is the infamous "Bohemian Rhapsody" by queen. Enjoy. :

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3:**

He set down the piece of paper on the dash board, "yup this is the place." Nick looked at the house, it had a nice front yard couple of flowers. "guess he lives with his parents…" Sarah said getting out of the car. They both walked up to the front door hearing some music coming from the inside.

_I took cutie for a ride in my death cab…_

Nick smiled and knocked on the door.

_before she left she made a dashboard confessional then spilled her guts and cursed it._

Both of them heard foot steps coming towards the door. It swung open a girl answering. She was petite, her long brown hair coming over her shoulders. "Can I help you?" she said with a smile. "Hi. Im Nick Stokes this is Sarah were from the crime lab. Were looking for a Mr. Aiden Lakewood." 

_Why you crying no need just put on this Coheed and fall out…boy meets girl…just to get up with some kids that like to get down._

" Okay sure. Come in have a seat, I think he's in the shower so I'll get him." The girl turned off the music and walked down the hallway looking for Aiden. "well either they're related or he moves on really fast." Sarah said looking around the house. They heard a door open another song escaping through the halls.

_So you think you stone me and spit in my eye. So you think you can love me and leave me to die .oh baby. Can't do this to me baby._

"He'll be right out." The girl walked back into the living room, "do you want anything to drink?" She offered her hand on her hip the other swinging loosely at her side. "Oh No thank you ma'am" Nick said looking at Sarah, "no thank you." Sarah said with a smile, "okay well…bye." The girl left into the kitchen quickly. "Can I help you?" Aiden walked out putting on his shirt, Sarah caught a small glimpse of him. A small tattoo on his hip that she couldn't make out, but she did notice that he was very toned. "Hi Mr. Lakewood im Nick this is Sarah were here to ask you a few questions."

"sure…can I ask what this is about?" Aiden sat down looking at both Nick and Sarah. "Well, for starters do you know this girl by any chance?" Sarah showed him a picture of Maylene that her mother had given them. "Yeah I know Maylene, she's my girlfriend. Is she alright? Is everything okay?" Aiden's voice shook sounding scared and worried. "well Mr. Lakewood…" Nick started, "please just call me Aiden…" he interrupted. "Aiden…maylene was found dead this morning." Nick looked at Aiden's face for any sign of reaction. Aiden clenched his jaw, looked down at his feet… "w-what…?" he felt his blood boil. "She was murdered Aiden…the police found her body in bed. We wanna know where you were last night so we can rule you out as a suspect…" or count you as one Sarah thought.

"I was with her last night…I left early in the morning since my sister called me." Aiden looked both of them dead in the eye, although his eyes were a shade darker than before they mentioned Maylene's passing. " can you describe the night for us?" Sarah said leaning forward. "well we went out to a club, and left around.." Aiden looked up at the ceiling trying to remember, "11 pm. We went back to her place…and you know…" Aiden blushed a little looking down again. "you guys started to get a little physical?" Nick jumped in looking at Sarah. "yeah…after…you know…we were tired and all so we fell asleep…" Aiden said playing with the ring on his finger.

"Aiden Im going out!" the girl that answered the door shouted. "excuse me…" Aiden stood up walking towards the kitchen. Sarah and Nick waited, "no tears…for someone who loved his girlfriend doesn't seem like it…" Nick said leaning back in the couch. "I don't know Nicky…it seems like he's distraught by it."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: again. don't own the show or the characters. I've only got two reviews…but I keep on writing. More would be appreciated thanks guys and girls. :)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 4 

Nick and Sara listened to the conversation in the kitchen,

"Liliana…I thought I told you I didn't want you seeing him anymore...he's dangerous."

"Look Logan, I know your trying to be the big brother here, but im eighteen which makes me legal and I can make my own decisions."

"Dad made his own decisions and look what happened…he left us Liliana he's NOT coming back. He has another family now."

"don't say that! Im leaving Logan no matter what you say!"

"FINE! GO!" Logan yelled slamming his fist on the counter.

Logan walked back into the living room, "im sorry…is there anything you guys need?" Sara stood up, "well we need some of your DNA to see if it matches the sample we found." "is it gonna hurt?" Aiden said looking at Sara who was walking towards him. "no it won't hurt, just open your mouth for me." She pulled out a swab and scraped around his mouth. The whole time she kept looking into his eyes, " hith heels hunny" Aiden spoke while the swab was still in his mouth. "excuse me?" Sara said placing the swab in a plastic bag. "I said that this feels funny" he smirked slightly his blue eyes looking at her. "Well I think were done here" Nick said standing up, "we'll call you if anything shows up." Sara said following Nick to the door. Aiden just nodded and closed the door. He walked to his room slamming the door shut. The music Aiden turned on was slow and a bit depressing, "what have I done…" he whispered putting his face in his hands.

Both CSI's walked to the Denali, "good job flirting with the suspect Sara" Nick smiled at her backing out of the drive way.

"what? I was not flirting with the suspect…he's not even…well yeah he is a suspect but still. Why? Are you jealous Nicky?"

"me jealous? No…" Nick had a serious face looking at her, "well…maybe a little.." he said looking at the road. "come one Nicky…yeah he has those baby blues…and that smirk… all that aside, he might be a murderer." She smiled slightly remembering his eyes. "well do you think he might have something in his house? A murder weapon?…a clue maybe to the murderer?"

"well we'll need a warrant, but I don't think it'll be that hard. Tomorrow we come back search his place. What do ya say?" Sara smiled at nick looking over at him. "sounds good to me…maybe after we can get something to eat"

He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter getting ready to make a turn. "depends are you asking me out on a date?" she answered with a smirk on her face pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: again. don't own the show or the characters (other than the ones I created). I've only got two reviews…but I keep on writing. More would be appreciated thanks guys and girls.  the song Sara listens to is called "made of glass" by Trapt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5:**

The next day Nick and Sara went into the lab morgue to get some answers to how maylene passed away. "what's shakin Doc." Nick said talking to Dr. Al Robbins who already had the body prepped up for them. The Dr. lifted an eyebrow and just shook his head looking at Sara.

" well I took a look at Miss. Sykes here, death by asphyxiation. abrasions on the neck means she was choked." Robbins pointed to the area around the girls neck, large hand marks around the girls neck. " I also found some abrasions on her wrists and feet, looks like some kind of bond wound…maybe rope. Also some scratches on her stomach."

"sooo...she was bound when she was killed or did it happen when her and Logan were being physical?" Nick said looking at the girls injury's

"well now that we have that warrant for Mr. Logan's house, we can see if he has anything incriminating." Sara said crossing her arms standing near the body.

The swinging doors opened quickly revealing warrick walking through. "Stokes Catherine needs you in the lab for a while something about some fiber analysis work" Warrick smiled at Sara and the Al leaving through the doors. "well Sara I guess you'll have to go on your own to check out Logan's house. I'll catch up with you later." Nick walked out towards the lab leaving Sara behind.

"thanks Al I'll come back if we have more questions." She smiled and left the room catching up with nick, "so what happened to dinner huh?" Sara teased him getting her keys out of her pocket. Nick turned and smiled putting his arm around her shoulder.

"well maybe when you get back we can get something I promise." He said with his southern accent turning his head to look at her and smile.

"Nick can you stop flirting with Sara and help me out with this please?" Catherine said smiling at them leaning against the door frame of the analysis room. "im commin Ma'am" Nick smirked at Catherine walking towards her, "I'll see you later nick" Sara spoke walking through the doors to the car.

She got into the black Denali breathing in deeply before she started the car. Her hands reached for the CD player and music poured out of the sound system.

_I don't know anything at all and im somebody else I can take years to find you it could take years to find my self…**  
**_

Sara nodded her head to the beat of the music driving towards Logan's house. She thought about his eyes the way they looked when he found out about Maylene's death. Although most of the evidence did point to him as the murderer, there was something about his eyes that said he couldn't hurt a flea.

_am I still breathing have I lost that feeling, am I made of glass cause you see right through me I don't know who I am you're the only one who sees that…  
_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: again. don't own the show or the characters (other than the ones I created). I've only got two reviews…but I keep on writing. More would be appreciated thanks guys and girls. The song Logan's listening to is "when the sun sleeps" By Underoath

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:**

Sara pulled into Logan's driveway getting the forensics kit in the passenger seat. She locked the door too the car and walked up the front porch steps.  
Sara knocked on the door waiting for an answer, although she was out there for a while she finally heard footsteps. "hi" Logan said opening the door for Sara to enter. His hair was messy his eyes had dark circles like he hadn't slept in days. He had dark gray sweats on with a white wife beater. Stretching out his hand to shake hers, another tattoo was on the inside of his forearm.

"Hi Logan, I have a warrant to search your house for any evidence of Maylene's murder." She said looking at him, and his tattoo. She remembered the one she caught a glimpse of on his hip. "Nice Tattoo…" she said walking in. "thanks…maylene thought I should get it…it's a Nor-Cal star." He smiled at her closing the door behind her.

"do I have to leave or anything?" he said his voice a bit slurred like he had been drinking. "no, you can stay if you'd like it'll only take an hour or so…depending on how big the house is." Sara kept staring at his eyes trying to see some sort of reaction. "okay….well…uh…have fun?" he smirked at her. Sara observed the kitchen and living room while Logan walked off to his room. There were empty pizza boxes along with beer and vodka bottles. "drinking binge…great.." Sara kept walking through the house looking for anything suspicious. In the kitchen there were more empty bottles of vodka. She heard footsteps coming towards her, "sorry to bother…I got thirsty…"

Logan said walking towards the fridge. "no problem…" she spoke back watching him, "been drinking a lot?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "yeah…" he got a Monster out of the fridge. "do you want anything? We got…water…monster…vodka…and beer." He leaned against the fridge looking at her. "no thank you" she smiled walking towards the bedroom. "suit yourself…" he answered walking towards his room again with his drink.

The first room Sara inspected was Liliana's, a few things here and there but nothing special. Although, a stray hair was on her pillow, Sara walked over and put it in a plastic bag. She didn't know why exactly she collected it, it was just a feeling in her gut. The next room was Logan's, the door was closed but not locked. Sara reached for the door knob but someone beat her to it.

Logan walked out crashing into her, "whoa…" he caught her before she fell. "sorry…" His grip was strong, he set her back on her feet his hands moving to her hips. Logan's hands jerked away, "it's okay…" Sara walked into the room. The walls were a light blue except that one had posters of anything you could think of. Two guitars were leaned up against the wall, "you play music?" she asked him as he walked in. "yeah a lil' im not that good.." Logan sat on his bed looking at Sara.

There were pictures on his dresser, most of them were of him and maylene. Logan kept staring at Sara, he loved maylene but Sara **was** very attractive. He tried to take his mind off her by turning on some music. Sara heard the music it was fast and a bit metal like

_I thought you'd come back...or at least I prayed.._

Sara kept looking at the pictures, there was one with Logan, Liliana, and three other's. "is this your family?" she asked turning towards him. "yeah…" Logan stood up standing behind her, "that's my dad, mom, my brother Liam, my sister Liliana who you met, and my older sister Leslie." He pointed to each one of them, all of them looked like their mother except Liliana. " all of you are named with the letter L?" she smiled turning towards him. "yeah it was my mom's idea her name was Leah…" Sara lowered her brow, "was?" Logan turned his back to her looking towards his bed. "She and my brother were killed when I was 15"

_memories carry me through the day's…of when we were kids…_

"im sorry...can I ask what happened?" Sara looked at him as he walked towards his bed sitting on it. " Car accident…it was raining that day…we were in the car coming back from Liliana's 10th birthday…car swerved hit us…killed them…my father left without a scratch…the rest of us had bruises…I got this…" He lifted up his shirt a scar on his side leading to his tattoo. This tattoo was in Latin something about life. "another tattoo…" Sara said nodding toward it. "Qualis vita, finis ira…it means.." Logan started. "As life is, so will it's end be…" Sara finished for him smiling at him. He put his shirt back down standing up walking towards her.

_Maybe love will find us again…for there is ALWAYS tomorrow…_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: again. don't own the show or the characters (other than the ones I created). Thank you to the people who have given me reviews so far. More would be appreciated thanks guys and girls. Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. And I just noticed that I have made a HUGE mistake! In the Prologue to Chapter 3 Maylene's boyfriend's name was Aiden…but I guess I changed it to Logan. So they are the same person…I just messed up...but for sure his name is Logan...i'll just say that it's his middle name...sorry for the confusion.

A/N: rating is Teen 14 there's some explicit words. and I don't wanna get in trouble for not telling you guys.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7:**

Logan got closer to Sara until his chest was to hers, she felt when his lips touched hers. His hands gripped her hips pulling her closer…

But then Sara realized she was just day dreaming…

"I should be getting to work…" Logan said reaching behind Sara taking out clothes from his dresser. "Right right…your 22 your should be working…where do you work?" She shook her head trying to get the images out of her head. Logan gave her a strange look, "I thought you guys were supposed to know that I mean you found out where I live and all…" He walked back over to his bed looking under it, "well I didn't read the whole thing my partner nick did."

She said turning around looking back at the photos on his dresser. "oh…well I work at the Walgreen's on the strip…it's kinda crappy…" He came back up from under the bed with some black converse. "It's not that bad…" She said looking back at him smiling, Logan smirked back. "I'll be right back I have to change" He walked into the bathroom which was across from his room.

Sara kept investigating his room while he was gone. She looked around in his closet looking at each of his shoes. One pair ,which were army boots caught her attention. There were dark blue carpet fibers on the sole of his shoe. Sara looked around in Logan's room and noticed that the carpet was beige colored like the rest of the house. She put transfer tape on his shoe and put it in an evidence bag.

Logan kept an eye on Sara while he was changing, he took off his shirt facing the mirror. He looked at his scar remembering that night with his family. His jaw clenched and he shook the thoughts out of his head. Water slid down his face as he splashed water on it.

Sara walked passed the bathroom sneaking a peek at Logan, he was brushing his teeth making him look like some rabid monster. His shirt was off and she noticed he was very built. "Logan! Are you home!" Liliana walked in to the living room through the front door. "oh hey your that CSI lady." She said walking up to Sara. "Her name is Sara, Liliana…where have you been?" Logan said walking out of the bathroom into the living room still shirtless.

"She's been around," a man came in from around the corner behind Liliana. Sara stood there confused she took a quick overview of the mysterious guy. He was tall her than her but not as tall as Logan was. About 5'10 he had many tattoo's on both his arms, his skin was tan. "Sara this is Javier Cabrera my sisters boyfriend…Javier this is Sara Sidel from the Crime lab…she's investigating Maylene's death." Just then Sara noticed something, it was small but maybe something connected to the murder.

Javier had the same dark blue carpet fibers on the laces of his shoes. "excuse me can I see your shoe for a second Javier?" Sara asked him nicely at first waiting for a reaction. "why?" He said giving her a serious look taking a step back. "I guess I just have a shoe fetish.." she smirked at him staring strait as his eyes. "just let her see your shoe Javier" Liliana said turning around giving him a look. "all right…" Javier sat down on the couch and took off his shoe.

Sara took another transfer tape and put it over the fiber, "thanks Mr. Cabrera…one more thing…can you open your mouth for me?" She said taking out a swab. "I guess" Javier obliged and opened his mouth letting Sara get a sample of DNA. "thank you…well I have to inspect the last room." Sara turned around and walked towards the last room.

Liliana waited till Sara was gone, " awkward much? She's a little weird." She said holding Javier's hand. "no she isn't…I think she's a nice person.." Logan said putting on his work shirt and vest. "That's just cause you probably want to bone her." Javier said laughing a little, "hey don't talk like that." Logan scolded, he never did like Javier and was disappointed in Liliana for going out with him.

" what are you gonna do about it?" Javier stood up getting in his face. "im gonna kick you out of my fucking house…that's what im gonna do about." Logan looked him dead in the eye wanting to punch him square in the face. "Logan stop it okay the only reason I came back home is to tell you that im moving out and moving in with Javier" Liliana stood up standing in between them.

Sara was inspecting the last room in the house, it was an exercise room. There were a couple of machines and such, but mostly there were a lot of weights and weight lifting benches. In the corner of the room there was a bin filled with weight belts and some clothes. Under all the clutter was a single person jump rope. She remembered what Doc Robbins said about Maylene being bounded. Examining the rope closely she saw tiny red flecks of something on there, "better get that to the lab…" she spoke to herself.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MOVING OUT!" Logan screamed. Standing up from the couch. " IM EIGHTEEN! Im not under your guardianship anymore!" Liliana yelled back. "so what? you think you and your _gangster_boyfriend can support yourselves? You don't even work Liliana I've been supporting you since dad left." Logan getting in her face, he loved his sister, what he wanted to do was protect her. "No Logan your wrong dad's money he BOTH of us supported us. This house belongs to both of us…the only reason you don't want me moving out is because your scared! Your scared that they're gonna convict you of Maylene's murder!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Logan screamed at her, "hey don't get in her face okay she's making her own decision and giving her opinion okay! you don't have to be her protector all the time." Javier said standing up as well, "you shut the fuck up. your not part of this family." Logan pointed at him, "get your finger out of my goddamn face." Javier began getting even angrier his face getting redder by the second. Logan huffed putting his hands on his hips, "get the hell out of my house" he said in a low voice looking down. "what?" Liliana said looking back at him. "get the hell out of my house...you can move all your stuff tomorrow.."

Sara walked out after hearing the whole conversation, She watched as Liliana and Javier walked out of the house. "FUCK!" Logan screamed punching the wall in front of him. "whoa…careful…everything all right?" Sara walked up to him, "please don't act like you didn't just hear all of that…" Logan didn't turn to look at her he stared at where he had punched the wall. There was blood on it, Logan didn't even realize he was hurt until he saw it. "you should get that patched up…it could get infected." She gave him a serious look, "are you done searching my house? I really should be getting to work."

Logan walked to the kitchen getting a first Aid kit out. "Yes. I just need to get a few things to the lab…can I ask you something?" She watched him as he struggled getting the bandage on, his hands were shaking badly. "go ahead…shoot," Logan got the alcohol putting it on the counter. " do you know of anyone who could have killed Maylene?" Sara walked over to him taking the alcohol from him.

She gave him a smirk tabbing around the wound. Logan jerked his hand away feeling the alcohol sting, "sorry…" Sara spoke putting the swab down. She wrapped the bandage around his hand. " I don't know of anyone who would want to hurt her…she was a really nice person…you remind me of her." He watched her hands as she wrapped his, she reminded him of Maylene the way she would always help him when he was in trouble. "thank you," Logan looked at Sara smiling. "Your welcome…um I should get going…let you go to work." Sara walked towards the door grabbing her bag. "yeah I'll walk you to your car" Logan got his wallet and key's.

"you know…maybe we can get…uh…coffee sometime...or something…" Logan walked next to Sara his hand barely grazing hers as they walked. "well I don't' know I have a lot of things to do…" Sara's heart pumped faster, as far as following the evidence Logan could be put up for murder. Yet from how he talked about her, he couldn't have done it. "that's cool…uh call me…if your free..one day…or something…okay well uh..i got to go..bye." Logan smiled at Sara leaving for his car, his heart was pumping battery acid as far as he knew. Sara smiled to herself starting the car and going back to the lab. There was a strange feeling though, at the pit of her stomach. It was fear. Fear of what the evidence might show for Logan if he was guilty or Innocent. Hopefully it was the latter.


End file.
